Reviving Ferbnessa
by Fyrvi
Summary: It's been established that Vanessa and Monty are together as a couple. Ever wonder how Dr. Doofenshmirtz would react to this news? Or if Ferb still has feelings for Vanessa? What about what Perry the Platypus thinks about their relationship?
1. Vanessa's Secret

**Remember when I said I'll write a Ferbnessa one-shot in _More Than A Platypus_? Well, I took the idea and polished it up to become a multi-chapter story. Hooray for inspiration... and metaphor cheese and transitive verb crackers! Wait, not everything has to be a metaphor. Lots of you guys like Ferbnessa, right? This starts out as Montnessa, but eventually becomes Ferbnessa. In my opinion, Montnessa's more interesting, but Ferbnessa's cuter. Overall, I prefer Ferbnessa though. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vanessa's Secret<strong>

"But, dad!"

"Vanessa, you know I don't approve of this," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said firmly, while herding his daughter to her room.

She spun around abruptly. "It's not fair. Johnny never worked out, and when I finally find a nice boy who actually cares about me, I can't see him. All because of this… rivalry between you and Major Monogram!" argued Vanessa.

"Vanessa—" the two had stopped in the door frame of the dark room, "we shall talk about this later." She had never seen her father so stern; it was so unlike him, so she obeyed.

Before he closed the door, Vanessa could have seen a glimpse of Perry the Platypus' sorry expression in the purple and green painted hallway behind her father's scrawny figure. She wished she could reassure him. That he did his best, and that it was fine.

She sighed, and leaned against her door for a moment. As she lifted her head, she could faintly decipher the sounds outside. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was complaining to Perry the problems of having a teenage daughter. He sounded mellow now. Then there was a sudden uprising in his voice; she decided not to care. Whether it was about his evil scheme or Vanessa's choices— she chose not to care. She chose not to listen.

The girl closed her eyes for a moment, frustrated. She ran her thoughts over and over in her mind. What happened today?

_Ripple dissolve..._

It had started like any other day. Norm made them crunchy eggs for breakfast. Vanessa decided to skip breakfast today. She had promised Monty a stroll and a lovely lunch picnic in the park today. Now all she had to do was to make in out of the house, and back without Heinz questioning her much.

Just as Vanessa was heading to the door in the midst of the morning nemesis confrontation when Heinz noticed her departure.

"Vanessa, honey, where are you going?" he had asked before Perry swiftly knocked him down with the caliber of the O.W.C.A.'s most professional and finest agent.

"Oh, just for a walk," she answered.

"With who?"

"Just a friend," she had said, a bit in a sing-songy voice; clearly not wanting to tell him much. His stressed face was laced with suspicion. Perry's showed a smirk, but also displayed discouragement and empathy simultaneously.

That was how she left them. But that day was one of the worst days not to listen to your dad. At breakfast every day, her father would describe to her what his scheme would be for the day. Vanessa usually tuned him out. She had no interest in evil, anyways.

His scheme this time, was the Giant-Telescope-Inator (with extra emphasis on the 'scope'). The reason: secrets, secrets, and more secrets. He didn't tolerate lies, so why would it be reasonable for him to respect secrets? Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Inator was (obviously) a giant telescope, but it had sight at different angles _and_ surround sound. It was also able to see through walls and buildings, useful for discover anything and everything.

Vanessa was walking to the park. It was only a short distance to Danville Park from Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated; it took even less time since she had a swing in her step today. She found Monty where he told her to meet him. A woven picnic basket was held in his hands; a charming smile displayed on his face. They greeted with a warm hug, the kind they reserved only for each other, because they were dating.

They found a good spot under a maple tree after a walk into the heart of Danville settled their red plaid blanket there. Monty looked worried, though he tried not to show it.

"Monty?" Vanessa had to know what was bothering him.

"Yes, Vanessa?" His dark eyes looked up from digging through his picnic basket to meet Vanessa's.

"What's bothering you?" asked Vanessa bluntly, and took Monty by surprise.

"Nothing! Nothing… I'm fine," he answered hastily.

Vanessa crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"It's just that… my dad almost found out about, you know… our relationship."

She dropped her arms. "Oh, I know how that feels."

Monty was silent for a moment. He took out the paper plates and their homemade meals. Vanessa decided to speak. She couldn't just leave it at that. It's better to know than not to know, of course. Casually she asked, "So what are we going to do about it?"

"What can we do?"

"Well, what would happen if they found out? When they find out?"

He paused in the middle of unwrapping two freshly made chicken sandwiches. "Enjoy it while it lasts then, Vanessa."

That wasn't a satisfying enough answer. "Alright, but still. We would be in serious trouble when they do. And do you know what would happen to O.W.C.A. or L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. or—"

"Vanessa, do you really think I didn't give any of these a thought when I chose to be in a relationship with the daughter of my father's sworn enemy?" Monty split the salad between their plates.

"When you say it like that…" she giggled. Clearly Monty was right.

"Have I ever let you down?" he asked. It was a rhetorical question, but Vanessa felt the need to answer him.

"Well, there was that time..." she joked.

They both chuckled. Monty took a bite from his summer sausage as they discussed playful banter and gossip. And of course, a few compliments and a dash of flirting. They _were_ both feisty teenagers, of course. Vanessa was almost full, and decided to taste the strawberry cheesecake her boyfriend had brought. She savored the tangy, yet sweet taste of the tart fruit combined with the classic flavor of cheesecake. The rich, creamy texture was worth an award itself. Vanessa had heard that Monty's mum was an excellent cook. Now she knew he really meant 'excellent'.

Finally, they finished eating. It was one-fourteen. Major Monogram expected Monty back fourteen minutes ago. Now he was late. With no regrets. He was overworked anyways. But Francis Monogram was a strict parent, so they bid each other goodbye, and went on their diverse ways.

Vanessa arrived at her father's apartment in the middle of his rambling. He turned his head abruptly towards her as she turned around to lock the penthouse door. Perry did the same when his nemesis had a grim look on his face. His shoulders drooped. This wasn't going to end well. Heinz strode over, an unreadable expression on his face. He left Agent P just like that, mid-sentence in his monologue, but he understood why.

He loomed over her now. "How was the park?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Huh?" She turned around to find her father standing over her and was caught off guard. "Oh, fine."

"And Monty?"

She paled.

"What about him?" the words tumbled out from her mouth, she did not want to talk about this. There was no way he couldn't have known, unless…

"I saw you two through my Inator," he answered. "Is there anything you're not telling me?"

_Silence._

Vanessa finally sighed. "Listen, Monty's been really good to me. He's better than Johnny. He _actually_ cares about me..."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz ignored her rapid pleas and explanations. He wanted to send her away, for taking interest in the son of his sworn enemy. But most of all, for disobeying him. Heinz Doofenshmirtz was a parent first, _then_ an evil scientist. He couldn't trust his enemies; Perry was his nemesis, something entirely different. He would even turn down the offer of being the ruler of… the entire Tri-state Area! if it meant a hair on Vanessa will be harmed.

Heinz tried his best to calm down, and with a composed, yet firm, voice, he commanded her, "Go to your room. And don't see him again."

"But, dad!"

The flashback faded. Vanessa was still leaning on the closed door. She assumed her father continued with his evil scheme. She guessed she was standing there for a while. Vanessa had some time to kill, before Dr. Doofenshmirtz finished his daily scheme. Looking like a trudging Candace, she miserably wended over to her bed and flopped down, thrusting her head into the pillows. Vanessa turned her head sideways, so she could breathe. Her arms were still wrapped around a large purple pillow.

Then after a moment, she sat up. She was sixteen, not six. And she needed to act like it. Laying back onto her cushioned nightstand, she took out her phone. She knew this would eventually lead to a break-up with Monty, and with break-ups, follow the essential support. There was this friend she remembered, whom Vanessa knew would always support her wholeheartedly, and was just as charming too.

So Vanessa timidly dialed a number she hadn't dialed in a long time. Her ringtone played as she raised the cellphone slowly up to her ear. A noise indicated that the receiver picked up.

"Hey. It's Vanessa."

A British voice answered. "Vanessa?"

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, this one's mainly Montnessa. The Ferbnessa doesn't come in until the next one. Alright, review if you think Ferb is amazing, or if you want to voice your opinion on this story.<strong>

**~Fyrvi**


	2. Ferb's Friendship

**Happy Winter Solstice! Today's the shortest day of the year and the first day of winter if you're in the Northern Hemisphere. If you're in the Southern Hemisphere, then Happy Summer Solstice! For you guys, it's the longest day of the year and first day of summer. But whatever hemisphere you guys are in, have fun and enjoy this chapter! Also, if you're in space, feel free to read my stories too.**

**Disclaimer: Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ferb's Friendship<strong>

"Ferb!"

"One moment, please." Ferb looked up towards Phineas' direction. His optimistic stepbrother was standing with Isabella, openly and casually chatting. She was grinning. After Phineas finished, he began motioning the crane to drop some more materials for their time-travel pizzeria they had finally decided to build in the sunniest spot in their legendary backyard. Ferb caught his attention by waving the hand that wasn't holding the cellphone. As Phineas' eyes fell on him, he made a gesture indicating by his ear.

He seemed to understand at once, for his reply to him was, "Okay, bro! We'll work on the kitchen while you're talking!"

Ferb smiled. How could he _not_ appreciate his brother? Ferb seldom talked on the phone, but when he did, it was always something important, and Phineas knew that. For privacy, he turned and walked away from the site of their project, behind the great oak tree. Ferb just prefered to talk under the shade, even though he would have prefered not to talk much in the first place. He was, and always will be, a man of action. They all knew that.

As he relaxed back onto the tree, he finally spoke. "Vanessa? How are you?" Ferb realized how formal and calm his greeting had been, but it made sense. This was a girl he hadn't spoken to for quite a while and he knew she was in a relationship with someone else. He couldn't be _too_ friendly! Besides, Ferb had thought the spark they once had was gone or at least faded almost entirely.

"Well, I… need to talk to you." The words were hesitant and softly spoken. It just didn't seem like the same spunky, rambunctious girl he had met long ago.

Ferb held the phone closer to his ear so he could hear her better, though it was unusual to him. "Vanessa?" He had to ask again, just to be certain.

She went on without addressing his question. "Ferb, you're good with advice and support. You think you can spare me some?"

"Um… sure," answered a stunned Ferb. Vanessa? Need _advice_? _Her_? Something must be _really_ wrong. She was the most independent girl he'd ever met, and fallen in love with, mind you.

There was a pause on the other end. Vanessa finally properly greeted him, "I—uh... how have _you_ been doing?" Ferb had almost thought she forgot her manners, or that her topic was something urgent enough to skip an official hello.

"I'm fine, thank you, and what's your worry?" Ferb usually wasn't the one to initiate a conversation, but occasionally, he would. This one seemed like it was going nowhere, and Vanessa obviously had something on her mind.

"Do you remember Monty, the boy I used to date?" she asked. _Used to_? What made those two words catch Ferb's attention so much?

"Yes…" he replied slowly. For a rare moment, Ferb's mind went blank. He slipped into a sensation he hadn't felt since he first met Vanessa. _Used to_… Yes, it was those words that made him lose his acute focus, but why? Then he found himself repeating his thoughts in the physical world…

"Yes, used to, we—" the next words she said sounded to make Vanessa choke, "broke up." Her voice sounded somber, mostly because she was too.

Now it was Ferb's turn to be temporary speechless. "Oh, that's… terrible," he finally replied. It wasn't so much the breakup to Ferb, but her enormous lack of vividness that was terrible.

"We were getting along well, and he doesn't really know yet. It's more like a rivalry kind of thing," Vanessa wondered how to get Ferb to understand without showing him how weird her life is. She went on when Ferb was still silent and awaiting more of an explanation. "Our parents don't know, but they probably wouldn't approve, but—"

"Just tell me exactly what happened if you trust me," Ferb calmly cut her off before she could be rambling and rambling and rambling on. From whom did she get this habit from?

"I do trust you!" she blurted the words out before her tongue could catch her. Then Vanessa proceeded with a softer voice, "Why do you think I chose to call _you_?"

Ferb was silent (not surprising in an everyday setting, but he rarely became flustered in conversations). He blinked in confusion mixed with happiness. He was the first person Vanessa chose to talk to? He chose his next words carefully, "I did not doubt you, but please explain more so that I understand."

"Oh, of course," she replied sheepishly. "Well, Monty is part of an organization, the O.W.C.A. They're my dad's mortal enemies, nothing much. He's an 'evil' scientist. But, their leader probably won't like his son dating his sworn enemy's daughter either."

Ferb nodded, but realized that Vanessa wouldn't have seen him. He let her continue.

"But Monty, he's a nice guy. My dad just doesn't realize that. They're both too quick to judge."

"I understand," Ferb's sense of empathy started devouring him at this point.

"What am I going to do though? It's not his fault, and it's not my fault. But obviously, this relationship won't last much longer. We… got caught today during a picnic in the park…" she trailed off, as if recalling the earlier day in detail.

Now Ferb's wisdom spoke, "If you guys were really meant to be, they'll see that. Regardless of anything, your dad wants you to be happy."

Vanessa sighed, "I guess you're right, but what am I going to _do_?"

"I know you miss him and want to see him after today as soon as possible, but wait it out. Maybe he isn't the right one, just be patient." _Just be patient_ repeated in Ferb's mind. _Just be patient… she'll come around._

There was no reply. He guessed she was figuring out the outcomes for patience.

"Vanessa, listen to me. You're smart, you're beautiful, and an amazing and independent girl. Monty's lucky to have you. Anyone would be lucky to have you. You live life to the fullest by yourself, but those you allow to keep you company will love doing that with you."

"I suppose I always knew it wouldn't last long, but just told myself that it just might. It was a good relationship itself. Eventually something will get in the way. I'm still not sure that Monty would put me ahead of his work though… He's been so busy lately and even canceled some of our plans. A part of me still misses him."

"Time heals all, doesn't it? But just remember, you'll always have me, you always had." Ferb hesitated, "Do I have you?"

Vanessa paused. Ferb instantly regretted his decision to escalate the conversation so quickly. What if she took it a different way? What if she didn't?

Her next words relieved him like a wave of serenity. "Yes, yes you do," Vanessa said with something new in her voice.

_She's smiling._

"But I'm still a little too old for you, though you never really know."

Ferb was grinning now. "Well, Vanessa, 'When one door closes, another opens; but we often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door that we do not see the one which has opened for us.' The wise words of Alexander Graham Bell."

Vanessa spent a moment for all of what he said to sink in. "Thanks, Ferb. You're a good friend. I love you."

"Of course, you too," he said with elation prominent in his voice.

"And Ferb, Candace says you're a pretty good brother," Vanessa added.

He chuckled. "I try my best. See you later, Vanessa."

"Bye, Ferb."

Ferb hung up. His talk with Vanessa took some more time than he had originally thought it would, but he didn't regret a part of it. The rest of the gang finished the kitchen and were now sitting about, waiting and relaxing. They promised Ferb that he would get the largest part in designing the dining room. He had exquisite and admirable taste, of course. He turned around and spotted Isabella and Phineas sitting on a blue picnic blanket a little way from the opposite side of the oak tree; just out of his earshot but entirely in the shade. They were sharing a plate of freshly baked bread sticks and talking and smiling. So _this_ was why Isabella was so happy before!

Buford and Baljeet had started a small food fight on the other side of the backyard. He made a guess that Buford made the first move. Ferb sunk down on his side of the tree and took out his book (which he would always have one on hand, just to be prepared). After seeing Isabella, it wouldn't hurt to postpone the construction a bit… it was a _time-travel_ pizzeria anyways! He didn't mind waiting a little, and he certainly didn't want to end their little moment right now. Ferb knew Buford and Baljeet were also having fun, being frenemies, _that_ was their idea of fun. So when he knew this was the best way to spend the rest of the day, Ferb eagerly flipped open his newest _Stumbleberry Finkbat_ book and pleasantly started reading. He concluded with a definite thought: _A satisfying day for all of us._

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like my little Phinabella surprise? Remember to review, dear readers, and Happy Holidays! Now, would you like to see what happens in the next chapter with Monty or Perry?<strong>

**~Fyrvi**


End file.
